fiction_battlefieldfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Richter Belmont
Nome: Richter Belmont; Jack Henry Dapper originalmente. Gênero: Masculino Idade: 19 em Rondo of Blood; 24 em Symphony of the Night; 25 em Nocturne of Recollection. Classificação: Caçador de monstros Origem: Castlevania Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Manipulação Sagrada, Manipulação Energética, Manipulação da Luz, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação da Alma, Interação Não-Física, Manipulação Elemental (Água e Fogo). Fraquezas: Nenhuma notável. Potência de Ataque: No mínimo nível Universal (Derrotou Drácula em Rondo of Blood / prelúdio de Symphony of the Night. Lutou contra Alucard brevemente enquanto controlado por Shaft). Velocidade: Infinita (Lutou contra Drácula) Durabilidade: Nível Universal Alcance: Desconhecido Força: Desconhecida Vigor: Muito alto. Inteligência: Muito alta. Equipamento Padrão *'Vampire Killer': O chicote era originalmente uma arma mágica menos poderosa criada com alquimia por Rinaldo Gandolfi antes de Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, conhecido como Whip of Alchemy (Chicote da Alquimia). Eventualmente, transformou-se em uma arma muito mais poderosa após a morte de Sara Trantoul, a noiva de Leon Belmont, detentor do Whip of Alchemy na época. Sara, que havia sido amaldiçoada com o vampirismo, teve de se sacrificar voluntariamente para fazer o chicote "inteiro" e capaz de derrotar vampiros poderosos. Isso ocorreu porque o chicote precisava de uma alma disposta, ainda contaminada, para desbloquear seu verdadeiro potencial. Este chicote é notoriamente especial devido a ser a única arma conhecida, além da Alucard Sword / Alucard Spear que pode ferir Drácula e suas criaturas da noite, e é mantida dentre a linhagem Belmont, pois são os únicos capazes de manusear sem nenhum efeito negativo, junto dos Morris, que são relativos dos Belmont, mas precisam dos Lecarde pra fazer tal coisa, caso contrário, o usuário do chicote irá morrer. *'Adagas': Adagas jogadas em alta velocidade que causam um pequeno dano nos inimigos, e podem matar instantaneamente caso o inimigo for muito fraco, como no caso dos morcegos. Dagger no original. *'Água Benta': Água benta que está contida num pequeno recipiente, quando arremessada, segue pelo chão por poucos metros e causa um dano considerável e retarda os oponentes, sendo extremamente fatal por causa disso, e é muito eficiente. Holy Water no original. *'Bíblia': Uma bíblia que quando solta, segue num movimento circular pela tela, atacando todos os inimigos. *'Cronômetro': Um pequeno acessório que se assemelha a um relógio de bolso que esconde uma grande capacidade: parar o tempo. Sua paralisação temporal custa bastante energia e geralmente é muito pouco efetiva a partir de um certo ponto do castelo, no qual os monstros maiores e menores --ou mesmo o cenário-- é imune ás capacidades do Cronômetro. Stopwatch no original. *'Cruz': Uma cruz abençoada que serve como um bumerangue --e provavelmente, a arma mais útil do jogo-- no qual a energia gasta é pequena e causa um múltiplo dano, dependendo da maneira que é jogada, além do dano ser excepcionalmente grande. Cross no original. *'Machados': Machados cuja função se assemelha ás Adagas. Sua força é obviamente muito superior em comparação ás adagas e eles têm mais eficiência, independente do ponto do jogo em que estiver, os machados que podem ser lançados, assim como as Adagas, estão entre 1 a 3. Técnicas/Habilidades Notáveis *'Item Crash': Item Crashs foram originalmente introduzidos em Castlevania: Rondo of Blood e têm como foco apresentar habilidades escondidas nas armas que custam uma determinada quantidade de energia cada, com uma função diferente para cada arma também, sendo todas bem poderosas. |-|Thousand Blades= Richter lança com extrema velocidade uma grande quantidade de adagas. |-|Axes= Evoca uma quantidade de machados que são posicionados na forma de um círculo e os dispersa, com os machados indo pra direções distintas e atingindo a todos no processo. |-|Bible= Transforma a bíblia no que parece ser o selo de Salomão, e ataca com um projétil potente, atingindo a todos a sua frente. |-|Grand Cross= Evoca um conjunto de grandes cruzes que rodeiam Richter enquanto fazem seus caminhos para cima, causando um grande dano no oponente. |-|Hydro Storm= Evoca uma chuva de água benta que ataca todos os inimigos ao redor devido ao alcance da habilidade, que cobre toda a tela. É muito provavelmente o ataque mais poderoso de Richter. |-|Pocket Watch= Evoca 12 estrelas que se posicionam como as os 12 números do relógio, causando danos em todos os inimigos próximos. |-|Flame Whip= Transforma sua Vampire Killer num chicote de fogo, amplificando o dano causado por ele normalmente. *'Time Stop': Paralisa o tempo por alguns segundos, não muito efetivo após progredir um pouco no castelo. *'Holy Water': Joga a água benta no chão que segue em linha reta e causa dano + retardo nos movimentos dos inimigos a frente. *'Tackle': Um movimento rápido para a frente que causa dano enquanto está se movendo. *'High Jump': Um grande pulo efetuado no ar. *'Slide': Movimento rasteiro rápido. Outros Notáveis Vitórias: Notáveis Derrotas: Partidas Inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Radio Dramas Categoria:Manipuladores da Alma Categoria:Manipuladores do Tempo Categoria:Manipuladores de Energia Categoria:Manipuladores da Água Categoria:Manipuladores do Fogo Categoria:Manipuladores de Elementos Categoria:Usuários de Manipulação Sagrada Categoria:Usuários de Interação Não-Física Categoria:Castlevania Categoria:Nível Universal